


Like a Thief in the Night

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: Willex [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Not Ghosts, ghost boyfriends, more characters to be added as this goes along, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Los Angeles. The city of angels. Home of some of the United States’ most famous faces. But it is also home to two of the world’s most notorious thieves. Never been caught, never been seen. And they just happened to cross paths.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie
Series: Willex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Like a Thief in the Night

Los Angeles. The city of angels. Home of some of the United States’ most famous faces. But it is also home to two of the world’s most notorious thieves. 

Alexander “Alex” Mercer was an eighteen year old runaway. He had been raised in a rich neighbourhood. He had experienced a normal rich kid childhood until he turned 16. He had come out to his parents as gay and they were less than supportive, to put it kindly. To pacify him and keep him from coming out to anyone else in their neighbourhood, his parents gave him anything and everything he wanted. 

Around the time he reached the age of 18, he had run away from home. To help keep himself afloat for as long as possible, he had stolen his mother and father’s credit cards and withdrew a couple hundred dollars every few days over the prior weeks. He had about $1400 in cash bound in a rubber band stuffed into a fanny pack he usually wore slung across his torso along with other small basic necessities. He had packed his clothes in a duffle bag and one night made a run for it. 

He never looked back.

William “Willie” Thompson. Also a teenage runaway. He had no reason to leave, he claims he was just bored. He just stuffed all the money he had into a plastic bag, grabbed his old skateboard, and walked out the door. His parents did not notice. He was 18 as well. 

When he eventually ran out of cash, he met a man named Caleb Covington. Caleb took the teenager in and introduced him to the world of thievery and glamour. Whenever Willie got into trouble with the law, Caleb was always there to bail him out. He got a stern scolding, of course, but nothing too bad.

How the boys are both twenty years old. They make their ways around LA and Hollywood, stealing and making a living. Surprisingly, they never crossed paths. 

Until now, that is.

Alex was clearing his head while taking an anxious stroll down Hollywood Boulevard. He had robbed someone last night and almost got caught. He had made it outside of the victim’s house just in time before they could see him but it still had him shaken up. 

Willie was making his way on his board down the street, shouting at people to get out of the way. Caleb allowed him to skate around and go out as much as he wanted so long as he never brought anyone back to their home without asking. 

He wove through the crowd of people, not really paying attention anymore. Bad idea on his part. If he had been paying attention to where he was going and how close he was getting to other people, this collision could have been avoided. He collided into the back of someone, sending them both to the ground. 

Willie rolled onto his back, groaning. Thank god Caleb had yelled at him to wear a helmet, he thought. He sat up and looked over at whoever he had plowed over. 

A guy around his age, though a lot taller, with blond hair. He groaned as he pushed himself up. Everyone around them simply maneuvered around them, carrying on with their own business.

Willie stood and picked up his skateboard. He looked it over, checking for any damages as the blond male in front of him dusted himself off and checked for any bodily damages. 

Then Willie saw it: some of the wood and paint on the bottom of one of the board’s lips had been chipped. 

“Ah man,” he whined. “You dinged my board.”

The blond scoffed. “I dinged your board? Dude, you ran me over!”

“You should’ve moved out of the way,” Willie retorted. 

“I should’ve––You should’ve just moved around me!”

Willie sighed and finally looked up at the other boy. He shook his head and took his helmet off, shaking his hair out. Then it struck him just how attractive this stranger was. “Holy shit,” he said aloud. “It’s fine. It’s fine, really.” He looked at his board. “It’s an easy fix.” He took a deep breath and held his hand out. “I’m Willie, by the way.”

The stranger looked at him strangely before taking his hand and shaking it. “Oh, uh… Alex.”

Should he have just told a total stranger his real name? Maybe not. And yet... He felt like he could trust this Alex guy. 

“What brings you to Hollywood?” Willie asked. “Sightseeing? Picture with the uh…” He gestured vaguely at the cosplayers and hired actors. 

“Actually,” Alex replied, “I was having a minor anxiety attack and decided to take a walk to clear my head… Before you tried to crack it open anyway.”

The dark haired boy could not help the laugh that escaped his mouth. “I did pancake you, huh?” When he realised it was not as funny for Alex, he immediately stopped himself. “So uh, minor anxiety attack?”

“Yeah, just... “ Alex huffed a little and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Personal life problems.” 

“Oh,” the shorter of the two said softly. “Anything you want to––” He cut off, spying someone standing a little ways away from behind Alex, watching the two. “I’m sorry, I just realised I need to go.”

“Oh,” Alex echoed. “Okay. Um… I’ll see you around?”

Willie smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “See you around.” He dropped his board on the ground and put his helmet back on and took off. 

Once he was lost in the crowd of people, he pulled a wallet from his pocket and looked at the ID inside. “Alexander Mercer” it read. 

“New target?” 

Willie looked over. Caleb was moving along beside him, royal purple velvet jacket gleaming in the sunlight. 

“I don’t know,” Willie replied with a sigh, taking the money from its pocket and counting it out. The guy had been loaded, it seemed.

“Remember what I told you, William,” the older gentleman said in a stern tone. “Don’t get too close.”

“I won’t.”

Meanwhile, Alex entered a store and headed right for the back, toward the bathrooms. Once in a stall, he locked the door and pulled a wallet from his pocket. A simple slim wallet, just enough room to hold important cards and some loose cash. He pulled the cash and ID out. “William,” he snorted. “Cute.” Then he moved on to counting out the cash. 

“Fourty dollars, Mr. Thompson?” he muttered, slightly amused. “I expected just at least a little more from you.” 

He put everything back and exited the stall. He washed his hands, despite not having done anything (but germs, come on) and left. He bought a few small snacks, just to keep the rouse up, and headed back home. 


End file.
